


Intro to Parallel Universe Hopping

by jerpid420



Category: Community (TV), Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossover, Darkest Timeline, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Other, Trobed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerpid420/pseuds/jerpid420
Summary: After the events of Remedial Chaos Theory, the six timelines Jeff created are struck by absolute chaos, including cannibals, biryani, and a distasteful experience with a lawnmower.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Poppy Li, Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Janet (The Good Place)/Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Intro to Parallel Universe Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new series! Basically each chapter takes place in a different timeline, and each timeline just has a bunch of random bullshit happening. hope y'all like it!

“If only Jeff hadn’t rolled that die,” Abed says, sighing amidst all the chaos. “None of this would be happening then.”

“Shut up about the timelines, Abed!” Jeff screams.

“Maybe it’s Abed,” Britta wonders out loud.

“No way it’s Abed,” Jeff snaps. “He’s still rambling about the fricking timelines!”

Abed looks at the ceiling. “If you’re wondering what’s happening, someone in the study group is actually an imposter. We’re trying to find out who it is.”

The group(except Troy) looks at Abed as if he’s insane. “What?” Annie asks, confused.

“I’m filling the readers in on what’s happening,” Abed explains. “I’m assuming they’re pretty confused.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “Forget that, first we need to find out who the imposter is,” Jeff groans. “I think it’s Pierce. He’s oddly quiet.”

“It’s because the author hates him,” Abed explains. No one listens.

“It’s not me!” Pierce screams.

“That’s not very convincing,” Shirley points out.

“I think it’s Troy,” Britta replies. “He’s the one that said there’s an imposter among us first. How did he know that?”

“I was talking about the game!” Troy exclaims. “Among us!”

“I mean, it’s only 2011, so it hasn’t come out yet, but sure,” Abed replies. “The author most likely made you say that because of her lack of creativity.”

“Can we just focus?” Jeff squeaks. “All in favor of exiling Pierce into the lonely, Chang-filled world out there say ‘aye’.” Shirley, Jeff, and Troy say “aye”.

“All in favor of exiling _Troy_ into the lonely, Chang-filled world out there say ‘aye’,” Britta says, glaring at Jeff. Britta, Annie, and Pierce say “aye”.

“Abed,” Annie says nervously. “What’s your decision?”

Abed has a few choices. One, he could drag this out for a while, two, he could ban Troy forever, or three, he could ban Pierce forever. Troy is his best friend(maybe more, he wasn’t sure yet and he didn’t want to break his brain), so logically it’s best not to vote Troy. Unless Troy is the imposter, but Abed knows he’s innocent. On the other hand, dragging this out would make his friends get pretty pissed with him, so he should probably make a decision. And banning Pierce forever might be a smart move. After all, Pierce is a disgusting, racist, sexist, homophobe. Seems logical to get rid of him. Plus banning Pierce would be banning the real Pierce because Abed knows that Pierce isn’t the imposter.

Unable to handle the pressure anymore, Abed explodes. “Abed?” Troy screeches.

Instead of Abed, Bernie Sanders appears. Bernie Sanders wearing a winter coat and homemade mittens sitting in a chair, precisely. “Oh my God, it’s Bernie Sanders!” squeals the hyperactive activist in Britta. 

“Wait, it was Abed the entire time?” Jeff asks, confused.

“Yep,” Bernie replies. “I’m surprised that you didn’t figure out it was me sooner. I couldn’t handle the pressure, so I exploded into my real form.”

Suddenly, they hear choking sounds from Pierce. “I’m dying!” Pierce screams. A few moments later, he explodes into blood and guts.

“If only we had universal healthcare,” Bernie says with an indecipherable emotion edged into his words. “Maybe he would’ve lived. Anyway, he’s rich, let’s eat the one percent.”

Britta gasps. “ _Literally_?” she screeches. “This is a dream come true.”

“You seem so chill… with someone dying immediately after seeing you,” Jeff mumbles in shock.

“I’m used to bigots exploding when coming in contact with me,” Bernie explains. “I think they’re allergic to me or something.”

“Wait… where’s real Abed?” Troy asks, concerned for his other half.

“There was no real Abed,” Bernie answers. “There has only been me, and now I will proceed to cosplay for the next 30 years.”

“Oh, okay, that’s cool,” the rest of the study group murmurs. They didn’t understand much, but hey, this is Greendale. Whatever just happened might as well happen.


End file.
